In administering the National Heart, Blood Vessel, Lung, and Blood Diseases and Blood Resources Program (P.L. 99-158), the NHLBI supports a variety of task forces, conferences, and workshops and prepares numerous reports and technical documents. Many of these activities are related to assessment of the state of knowledge in a particular disease or problem area, identification of progress in that area, and recommendation of directions for future research. Support services are required to assist in conducting such activities and in preparing resulting reports and proceedings. The contractor will provide support services for activities of the National Program. Documentation services are required to assist in preparation of the NHLBI Fact Book, the Annual Report of the Director, the semi-annual Program and Fiscal Reviews of the NHLBI Advisory Council, and a variety of special-purpose scientific reports. Additionally, scientific meeting, workshop, and analytic and documentation services are required in support of various activities and projects undertaken by the Divisions of the Institute and the Office of the Director, including for example, updates of the National Program Plan and support for the Office of Prevention, Education, and Control (OPEC) and the Office of Program Planning and Evaluation (OPPE). The objectives of this contract are to provide: * technical support to scientific working groups; * documentation support including preparation of technical reports; preparation of visual exhibits such as briefing materials; and editorial support for many diverse, technical reports; and * to provide analytic support including qualitative and quantitative data collection and appropriate synthesis.